bleachfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Rukia Kuchiki
Rukia Kuchiki (朽木 ルキア, Kuchiki Rukia) ist eine Shinigami, die zu Beginn der Serie als Vizekommandantin der 13. Kompanie unter Kommandant Jūshirō Ukitake diente, nach dessen Tot trat sie Ukitakes Nachfolge, ist somit die aktuelle Kommandantin der 13. Kompanie. Deswriteren ist sie die leibliche Schwester von Hisana Kuchiki und die Adoptivschwester von Byakuya Kuchiki. Sie mit ihrem alten Kindheitsfreund, Renji Abarai, verheiratet. Aussehen thumb|leftKlein und zierlich, Rukia hat helle Haut und violette Augen. Ihr Haar ist schwarz, mit mehreren Haarsträhnen, die immer zwischen ihren Augen hängen. Byakuya hat erwähnt, dass sie stark ihrer Schwester, Hisana Kuchiki, ähnelt. Als Shinigami der 13. Kompanie trägt Rukia ein Standard-Shihakushō. 17 Monate nach Aizens Niederlage trägt Rukia ihre Haare etwas kürzer. Sie trägt ein fingerloses weißes Tekkō, ähnlich dem von Byakuya, das sich über ihre Ellbogen erstreckt. Als Vizekommandantin trägt sie ihr Abzeichen um den linken Ärmel ihrer Uniform, der verkürzt wurde, um ihren Oberarm zu erreichen. Zehn Jahre nach Yhwachs Niederlage ist Rukias Haar ähnlich wie vor Aizens Niederlage, aber viel länger. Sie trägt jetzt auch einen typischen Kommandanten Haori über ihren üblichen Shinigami Shihakushō. Persönlichkeit thumb|left|200px|Eine von Rukias Zeichnungen Rukia verhält sich fast immer relativ ernst und lacht nicht sehr oft, aus diesem Grund ist es anzunehmen, dass es ihr nicht bewusst ist, wie lustig und einzigartig ihr Verhalten manchmal auf andere wirkt. Und so reagiert sie dementsprechend dezent gereizt und fühlt sich offensichtlich nicht ernst genommen oder veralbert, wenn andere (insbesondere Ichigo) über sie lachen. Oder auch wenn Kon Rukia anspringt, und versucht sie zu küssen oder sie zu umarmen um seine Zuneigung ihr gegenüber kund zutun, tritt sie jenen meist kommentarlos, aber sehr kraftvoll ins Gesicht, was dieser aber eher als eine Erwiderung dieser Zuneigung empfindet. Rukia hat einige sehr lustige und humorvolle Angewohnheiten, beispielsweise betritt sie einen Raum vorzugsweise durch ein Fenster, anstatt durch die Tür oder klettert gerne auf hoch gelegene Orte wie Bäume oder Dächer. Ein weiterer wiederkehrender Gag im Verlauf der Serie ist Rukias (Un-)Fähigkeit zu zeichnen. Wann immer sie jemandem etwas erklären will, meistens ist derjenige Ichigo, benutzt Rukia ärmliche Zeichnungen um das Thema zu verbildlichen. Egal bei welchem Thema bestehen Rukias Zeichnungen meistens aus Hasen, Bären oder anderen Waldtieren, mit denen sie selbst Personen wie Ichigo oder Sōsuke Aizen darstellt. Diese Unfähigkeit kommentiert Ichigo dann meistens sehr schnell, wofür er entweder Graffiti im Gesicht und/oder Prügel bezieht. Vor allem der Hase scheint Rukia sehr zu faszinieren. Es ist ein bestimmter Hase, mit Namen "Chappy" der wohl eine Comicfigur für Kinder oder Ähnliches darstellt. Rukia nannte auch eine Mod-Soul Chappy, den sie schon bei ihrem ersten Einkauf beim Urahara-Laden haben wollte, stattdessen aber Kon bekam. Auch verguckte Rukia sich sofort in Orihime Inoues Hasenplüschrucksack in den diese Cloud gesteckt hatte. thumb|171px|Rukia verteilt PrügelTrotz Rukias ärmlicher Herkunft wurde sie als eine graziöse Person beschrieben, welche schon immer eine Aura von Würde umgab. Auch ihre Bescheidenheit und Güte behielt sie nach ihrer Adoption in den Adel der Soul Society bei und scheute sich auch nicht davor, sich mit dem einfachen Volk abzugeben. So unterhielt sie sich während ihrer Gefangenschaft in den Gefängniszellen der 6. Einheit ungeniert mit dem jungen Hanatarō Yamada, welcher ihre Zelle säubern musste. Die Art wie Rukia spricht ist außerdem meist sehr altbacken. Was auch im Diesseits zu humoristischen Situationen führte, als diese versuchte, mit ihren Klassenkameraden auf "moderne" Art und Weise zu Komunizieren. So machte sie z.B. einen Knicks zur Begrüßung vor diesen oder setzte ihr schauspielerisches Talent ein, um ihre Klassenkameraden und sich selbst vor Ärger zu bewahren. Ungeachtet ihrer geringen Größe und ihrer zerbrechlichen Erscheinung ist Rukia aber auch eine sehr starke Person, die immer zuerst die Schuld bei sich selbst sucht und auch dazu neigt, die gesamte Verantwortung alleine zu tragen. So versteckt sie ihre Gefühle häufig vor ihren Freunden, öffnet sich im Laufe der Geschichte aber immer mehr ihnen Gegenüber. thumb|left|168px|Rukia NachdenklichObwohl sie nichts hätte tun können um Kaien Shibas Tod zu verhindern, fühlt sie sich die gesamte Serie über dafür schuldig, was mit diesem passiert ist. Weil sie ihn sofort aus einem Reflex heraus erstach, um sich zu schützen, versucht sie sich ständig einzureden, dass sie ihr eigenes Leben mehr schätzte als seines, da sie nicht versucht hätte, ihm vorher zu helfen. Der einzige Trost, den sie in seinem Tod finden kann, ist, dass sie glaubt, sie habe ihn vor der Kontrolle durch den Hollow Metastacia bewahrt. Diese von Schuld heimgesuchte Einstellung überträgt sich auf ihre Beziehung zu Ichigo; als Rukia in Haft genommen wird und er in einem Versuch sie zu retten schwer verwundet wird, nimmt sie an, dass er an seinen Verletzungen stirbt. Rukia denkt, dass Ichigos Tod hätte verhindert werden können, wenn er sie nie getroffen hätte, verliert daher ihren Lebenswillen und gibt sich dem Schicksal ihrer Exekution hin. Wenn Rukia verletzt oder in Gefahr ist, sorgt sich Ichigo immer sehr um sie und macht sich Vorwürfe sie nicht gut genug beschützt zu haben. Sie weist ihn jedoch immer darauf hin, dass er sie nicht beschützen müsse und sie für sich selbst verantwortlich wäre. Auch ist es Rukia, die mit ihrem starken Willen immer wieder dazu in der Lage ist, ihre Freunde zu ermutigen, wenn diese ihre Tatkraft verloren haben. So auch Ichigo des Öfteren, nachdem dieser einen Kampf verloren hat oder Orihime als Kisuke Urahara jener nahelegte, sich von dem Schlachtfeld fernzuhalten. Vergangenheit thumb|Rukias Rukia starb als Kleinkind und kam mit ihrer älteren Schwester, Hisana Kuchiki, in die Soul Society. Obwohl Hisana anfangs versuchte, für Rukia zu sorgen und sie zu beschützen, konnte sie ihr eigenes Überleben nicht sichern, während sie sich auch noch um ein Baby kümmerte, und ließ Rukia daher alleine. Rukia wuchs somit im 78. Bezirk der Rukongai Inuzuri auf. Beim Kampf ums dortige Überleben traf sie auf Renji Abarai mit dem sie sich anfreundete. Rukia wurde sogar Mitglied in Renjis Straßenkinderbande. Die nächsten Jahre blieben die beiden zusammen und passten aufeinander auf. Zwar zeigten beide, dass sie über spirituelle Kräfte verfügten, jedoch hatte keiner von ihnen vor ein Shinigami zu werden. Als jedoch all ihre anderen Freunde nach und nach verstarben, entschlossen sich Renji und Rukia doch zur Shinigamiakademie zu gehen, da sie es viel besser hätten, wenn sie Shinigami werden würden und in der Seireitei leben könnten. left|thumb|Rukia hatte es an der Shinigami Akademie nicht leichtRenji und Rukia waren zwar in verschiedenen Klassen, jedoch versuchten sie sich, so oft wie nur möglich zu treffen. Anders als Renji jedoch hatte Rukia große Probleme damit neue Freunde zu finden und war sonst oft alleine. Einige Zeit später wurde Rukia von der Familie Kuchiki adoptiert. Hisana, die sich Jahre zuvor in die Familie eingeheiratet hatte und anschließend an einer Krankheit starb, flehte ihren Ehemann Byakuya Kuchiki an, Rukia zu finden. Voller Reue, ihre Familie verlassen zu haben wollte Hisana, dass ihre Schwester Teil der Kuchiki Familie wird, ohne dass jene je die Beziehung zwischen ihnen beiden erfahren dürfe. Nachdem Byakuya diese Aufgabe erfolgreich bewältigt hatte, hielt er sein Versprechen und nahm Rukia als Schwester in seine Familie auf, ohne ihr jemals von ihrer Verwandtschaft zu Hisana zu erzählen. Rukia war zum Teil glücklich in eine solche Familie aufgenommen worden zu sein doch hieß dies auch, dass sie sich nie mehr mit dem "Straßenjungen" Renji treffen würde. Zwar hatte sie vom Wohlstand her jetzt ein besseres Leben, jedoch fühlte sie sich stets einsam da ihr neuer "Bruder" Byakuya sie stets sehr kalt behandelte. thumb|Ein traumatisches ErlebnisAls ein Teil der Kuchiki Familie, zu der sie jetzt gehörte, wurde sie immer etwas anders behandelt, was Rukia wiederum nicht mochte. Auch konnten viele aus ihrer eigenen Kompanie sie nicht leiden, da diese glaubten Rukia hätte nie gewusst was es heißen würde hart dafür zu arbeiten und zu kämpfen, um in die Gotei 13 aufgenommen zu werden. Dem Vizekapitän der 13. Kompanie, Kaien Shiba, jedoch war es egal woher Rukia stammte; er behandelte sie so wie jeden anderen aus seiner Kompanie und redete auch mit ihr dementsprechend. Dies war es, was sich Rukia schon seit langer Zeit gewünscht hatte. Rukia wurde jedoch bald klar, dass ihre sehr guten Fähigkeiten im Kidō, in der Gotei 13 gerade mal durchschnitt waren, was sie doch oftmals entmutigte. Und so trainierte Kaien oft mit Rukia und lehrte ihr die Lebensweisheiten der Kompanie. Rukias großes Vorbild wurde dabei Kaiens Ehefrau und damaliger 3. Offizier der 13. Kompanie Miyako Shiba, die Rukia auch stets sehr freundlich behandelte. Alles schien bestens bis Miyako eines Tages von dem Hollow Metastacia, erst kontrolliert und dann gefressen wurde. Kommandant Jūshirō Ukitake, Kaien und Rukia zogen daraufhin los um dem Hollow Einhalt zu gebieten. Dabei stellte sich Kaien allein dem Hollow, der allerdings über unerwartete Kräfte verfügte. Es gelang Metastacia sich mit Kaien zu verschmelzen, worauf jener auf Rukia und Jūshirō losging. Um sich zu schützen, war Rukia gezwungen, ihren Vizekomandanten zu töten. Im Sterben entschuldigte sich Kaien dafür, dass er sich erlaubte, besessen zu werden und sie so in diese Position zu bringen. Kaien Shiba dankte ihr zwar für diese Tat, doch lebt Rukia bis heute mit den Schuldgefühlen ihn getötet zu haben. Rukia brachte seine Leiche zu seiner Familie, wo sie nicht den Mut aufbringen konnte, dieser zu sagen wie Kaien verstarb. Sie erklärte seiner Familie deshalb einfach, dass sie ihn getötet habe. Handlung Ersatzshinigami Saga thumb|left|168px|Rukia merkt dass Ichigo sie sehen kannRukia Kuchikis und Ichigo Kurosakis erstes Treffen verlief sehr unruhig, da es inmitten eines Hollow-Angriffes stattfand. In der darauf folgenden Nacht erschien Rukia erneut, jedoch dieses Mal bei Ichigo zu Hause da sie herausfinden wollte worauf der Hollow es abgesehen hatte. Dass Ichigo sie sehen und sogar treten konnte, verwundete sie dann allerdings doch sehr. Sie erklärte Ichigo was es mit den Shingami und den Hollow auf sich hat und kurz darauf wurde Ichigos Familie von dem Hollow Fishbone D angegriffen. Rukia versuchte zwar gegen diesen zu kämpfen doch mischte sich Ichigo in den Kampf ein. Nachdem sie von dem Hollow schwer verwundet wurde, beim Versuch Ichigo zu beschützen, ist sie gezwungen, ihre Shinigamikräfte auf Ichigo zu übertragen, damit er sie, sich selbst und seine Familie retten kann. Zwar wollte sie Ichigo nicht all ihre Kräfte geben doch passierte genau das. thumb|176px|Rukia überträgt ihre Kräfte auf IchigoWährend Ichigo Erfolg hatte, ist Rukia zu schwach um in die Soul Society zurückzukehren. Sie erhielt daraufhin Besuch von Kisuke der ihr einen Gigai zur Verfügung stellte, damit sie erst mal weiterhin in der Menschenwelt bleiben konnte, bis ihre Kräfte zur ihr zurückgekehrt sind. Da Ichigo zum Teil an ihrer Lage schuld war und er immer noch über ihre Shinigamikräfte verfügte, bildete Rukia ihn so gut es ging aus, damit dieser an ihrer Stelle gegen die Hollow kämpfen und Karakura beschützen konnte. Auch ging Rukia mit ihm für die Zeit auf dieselbe Schule. Dabei wohnte sie heimlich in Ichigos Wandschrank so, dass keiner von Ichigos Familie etwas davon bemerkte. Lediglich Yuzu bemerkte, dass ein paar ihrer Kleidungsstücke fehlten, aber dass Rukia in ihrem Haus wohnte fand sie dabei nicht heraus. Rukia und Ichigo wurden immer mehr zu einem gut eingespielten Team und auch zu gute Freunden. Aber nicht nur Ichigo, auch Chad, Uryū, Kon, Orihime und alle weiblichen Mitschülerinnen aus Ichigos Klasse wurden zu Rukias Freunden. Es machte sie glücklich, dass, auch wenn sie es schwer hatte in der Soul Society Freunde zu finden so hatte, sie hier schnell einen ganzen Haufen gefunden hatte. thumb|left|Rukia wird von Renji und Byakuya abgeholtDoch war dieses Glück nicht von Dauer, denn während ihrer Zeit in der Menschenwelt galt Rukia in der Soul Society als vermisst, und so wurden Byakuya Kuchiki und Renji Abarai entsendet, um sie zu finden und zurück in die Soul Society zu bringen. Sie wusste, dass jemand geschickt werden würde, und versuchte deshalb Ichigo nicht in die Sache mit hineinzuziehen. Allerdings versuchte Ichigo sie dennoch zu retten und kämpfte sowohl gegen Renji als auch gegen Byakuya. Gegen Renji hatte Ichigo zwar noch eine kleine Chance, doch hatte Byakuya ihn im Kampf kurzerhand tödlich verwundet. Rukia wollte nicht, dass Ichigo den Gnadenstoß erhielt und sie willigte dann prompt ohne Widerstand ein, in die Soul Society zurückzukehren. Bei ihrer Wiederkehr wird Rukia zum Tode verurteilt, weil sie einem Menschen ihre Shinigamikräfte überlassen hatte. Außerdem schaffte es das Shinigami Forschungsinstitut der 12. Kompanienicht, sie von ihrem Gigai zu trennen. Soul Society Saga thumb|Rukia im Senzaikyū Rukia wurde in den Senzaikyū verlegt und hatte bereits mit dem Leben abgeschlossen. Sie machte sich für den Tod von Ichgio verantwortlich, bis Renji ihr erzählte - um ihren Lebenswillen zu stärken - dass es seit Kurzem einige RyōkainderSoul Society gab, wobei die Beschreibung von einem dieser Eindringlinge auf Ichigo passte. Zwar war Rukia glücklich, dass Ichigo gesund und am Leben war, jedoch hoffte sie auch, dass er wieder kehrt machen würde, damit er letzten Endes nicht wirklich noch getötet wird. Während ihrer Zeit im Senzaikyū dachte sie auch über ihre Vergangenheit, insbesondere Kaien Shiba betreffend, nach und bereute ihre "Tat" noch immer, besonders als sie dann auf Ganju Shiba trifft, der ursprünglich gekommen war um sie im Namen von Ichigo zu retten. thumb|left|Rukia bei der HinrichtungNachdem Ganju erkennt wer Rukia ist, sträubte er sich aber ihr zu helfen. Als jedoch Byakuya auftauchte versuchte er trotzdem Zeit zu schinden, damit Rukia und Hanatarō Yamada fliehen können; dabei wurde Ganju schwer verletzt. Kurz darauf erscheint Ichigo der versuchte Rukia zu retten. Statt eines rührseligen Wiedersehens zwischen Ichigo und Rukia gab es jedoch nur einen kleinen Streit zwischen den beiden, wobei Rukia froh war, dass sich Ichigo kein Stück verändert hatte. Da er es aber momentan nicht mit Byakuya aufnehmen konnte, wurde er von Yoruichi Shihōin bewusstlos geschlagen und verschleppt, mit dem Versprechen, dass sie Ichigo in kurzer Zeit stärker machen würde als Byakuya. thumb|Ichigo rettet RukiaAm Tag ihrer Hinrichtung hatte sie beim Oberkomandanten Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryūsai nur einen letzten Wunsch. Ihren Freunden aus der Menschenwelt solle nichts geschehen und sie dürften wieder in ihre Welt zurückkehren. Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryūsai versprach sich daran zu halten und wollte mit der Hinrichtung durch das Sōkyoku beginnen. Doch kurz darauf erschien Ichigo im richtigen Moment und schaffte es, das Sōkyoku aufzuhalten, welches kurz darauf von den Kommandanten Jūshirō Ukitake und Shunsui Kyōraku versiegelt wurde, da diese auch gegen die Hinrichtung Rukias waren. Renji hatte sich inzwischen mit Ichigo verbündet um Rukia zu retten; er kam ebenfalls hinzu und sollte, auf Ichigos Befehl hin, Rukia in Sicherheit bringen. Doch wurden die beiden während ihrer Flucht von Kaname Tōsen aufgehalten. Dieser brachte sie zurück wo sie auf Sōsuke Aizen trafen. Aizen, der die Hinrichtung von Rukia im Alleingang eingefädelt hat, verriet ihr, dass in ihrem Gigai das Hōgyoku versteckt war, ein mächtiges Artefakt von Kisuke Urahara kreiert, welches unteranderem Hollow Shinigamikräfte verleihen konnte und umgekehrt, prinzipiell also auf eine künstliche Art Arrancar und Visored zu erschaffen vermochte. Weil Sōsuke Aizen das Hōgyoku für sich selbst haben will hoffte dieser, dass Rukias Tod ihm Zugang dazu verschaffen würde. Jedoch zielt er letztlich auf eine nicht-tödliche Alternative ab. Das Hōgyoku wurde aus ihrem Körper entfernt und jener wollte Rukia schlussendlich doch töten lassen, da diese nicht weiter von Nutzen für ihn war. Allerdings stellte ihr Adoptivbruder Byakuya sich dazwischen. thumb|left|Der AbschiedAizen und seine Komplizen Gin Ichimaru und Kaname Tōsen flohen und alle Anklagen gegen Rukia und ihre Freunde wurden fallen gelassen. Danach erfährt Rukia von ihrem Bruder die Geschichte ihrer Schwester und warum er solange nichts getan hatte um Rukia zu helfen. Das Verhältnis der beiden veränderte sich daraufhin rasch ins Positive. Rukia wollte nun auch Kaiens Familie Klarheit verschaffen und sich für den Tod Kaiens entschuldigen. Doch erklärte Kūkaku Shiba, Kaiens Schwester, dass Rukias Kommandant dies schon vor Jahren getan hätte und sie ihr deshalb längst Verziehen habe. Zwar hatte Rukia nun die Wahl mit Ichigo zurück ins Diesseits gehen, wenn sie wollte, dennoch entschloss sie sich auf Kūkakus Wunsch hin erst einmal in der Soul Society zu bleiben. Bount Saga Rukia tauchte zum ersten Mal wieder in der realen Welt auf, als Ichigo von Goethe, Yoshino Sōmas Doll, angegriffen wurde. Rukia schaffte es schnell dessen Flammen mit Hadō 4: Byakurai, abzuwehren. Zusammen mit Ichigo kämpfte sie daraufhin gegen den Bount und dessen Doll, bis ein weiterer Bount den Kampf unterbrach und mit Yoshino die Flucht antrat. Dieser war Ryō Utagawa zusammen mit seinem Doll Friido. Rukia schloss sich wieder dem Team an und informierte alle über die Bounts und die aktuelle Situation. Anschließend retteten Rukia, Ichigo und die anderen Uryū vor den Bounts, die es auf diesem abgesehen hatten. thumb|178px|Orihime rettet Rukia Im weiteren Verlauf wurde Rukia zusammen mit Orihime und Cloud zuerst von Yoshi angegriffen, gegen die sie trotz aller Bemühungen nicht bestehen konnten. Der Kampf wurde aber ganz schnell von einem neuen Bount, Mabashi, abgelöst, welcher Rukia mit seinem Doll Rizu kontrollierte. Diese stellte sich im Anschluss widerwillig gegen Orihime. Besessen griff Rukia ihre Freundin Orihime an, welche aber nicht gewillt war, ihre Freundin zu verletzen. Shūhei Hisagi tauchte im letzten Moment auf und schaffte es Orihime vor Rukia zu beschützen. Er sah keine andere Möglichkeit als Rukia bekämpfen, um den Doll aus ihr heraus zu bekommen. Doch Rukia schaffte es der Kontrolle durch den Doll für einen Moment zu entkommen. Woraufhin Orihime diese Gelegenheit nutzte und es mit Santenkesshun schaffte den Doll Rizu von Rukia zu trennen. Später traf sie zusammen mit den anderen in der Bount Höhle ein, wo sie von Ugakis Doll Gesell angegriffen wurden. Sie schaffte es allerdings nicht sich gegen diesen Doll zu behaupten. thumb|left|180px|Byakuya fängt sie im letzen Moment Als die Bount dann in die Soul Society eindrangen, verfolgte Rukia diese zusammen mit Ichigo und den Anderen, bis nach Rukongai. Sie teilten sich schnell auf und suchten nach den Bounts in den Bezirken. Rukia und Ririntrafendort erneut auf die Bount Yoshi, mit der sie sofort in einen Kampf verwickelt werden. Da Rukia noch nicht im Besitz ihrer vollen Shinigamikräfte war, hatte sie keine große Chance gegen Yoshi. Doch bevor Yoshi Rukia den Gnadenstoß geben konnte tauchte Byakuya überraschend zu Rukias Rettung auf, schlug Yoshi in die Flucht und brachte seine Schwester in Sicherheit. Rukia ist schwer vom Kampf schwer verwundet worden und wird von Byakuya in das Kuchiki Anwesen gebracht. Später wurde sie dort von Ichigo und Renji besucht, und erinnerte sich daran, wie sehr sich ihr Leben seit dem Treffen mit Ichigo verändert hatte. Dennoch blieb sie abermals in der Soul Society als Ichigo, Uryū, Orihime und Chad wieder in die Menschenwelt zurück kehrten. Arrancar Saga thumb|Wiedersehen Mit dem Hōgyoku konnte Aizen nun eine Armee von Arrancar aufstellen, die er benutzte, um Ichigo und seine Freunde zu attackieren, als diese in die Menschenwelt zurückgekehrt waren. Rukia und eine Gruppe anderer Shinigami, bestehend aus dem Kommandanten der 10. Einheit Tōshirō Hitsugaya, dessen Vizekommandantin Rangiku Matsumoto, dem 3. - und 5. Sitz der 11. Division Ikkaku Madarame, Yumichika Ayasegawa, sowie Renji Abarai, kamen daraufhin in die Menschenwelt, um im Kampf gegen die Arrancar zu helfen. Rukia schaffte es dabei als einzige Ichigo nach der Niederlage gegen die Arrancar Yammy Llargo und Ulquiorra Cifer wieder auf die Beine zu helfen und seinen Kampfgeist wieder herzustellen, der mit der Zeit abnahm, da Unteranderem auch sein innerer Hollow versuchte die Kontrolle im Kampf zu übernehmen. Mithilfe einer kleinen, dennoch gut geschauspielerten Lügengeschichte, schaffte es Rukia nun auch ganz offiziell bei der Kurosaki Familie einzuziehen. thumb|left|170px|Rukia besiegt den Arrancar schnellAls in der Nacht darauf der Sexta Espada Grimmjow Jaegerjaques mit seiner Fracción in Karakura einfällt um jeden zu töten der auch nur das kleinste bisschen Reiatsu aufweist, greift der Arrancar Di Roy Rinker Chad an. Ichigo wollte diesen Gegner zwar anfangs übernehmen jedoch hielt Rukia Ichigo mit ihrer Mod-Soul Chappy zurück um gegen den Arrancar zu kämpfen und so Ichigo zu zeigen, dass sich ihre Shinigamikräfte vollkommen wiederhergestellt hatten. Schnell besiegte Rukia Di Roy im Alleingang mit kräftigen auf eisbasierenden Techniken und offenbarte dabei zum ersten Mal ihr Shikai welches ein gänzlich weißes Zanpakutō darstellt. Es gilt als eines der schönsten Zanpakutō der Soul Society und trägt den Namen, Sode no Shirayuki. Später half Rukia dann Orihime wieder aufzubauen, nachdem diese deprimiert war, dass Kisuke sie nicht trainieren und sie sogar gänzlich vom Kampf fernhalten wollte, da sie nicht nützlich für die kommende Schlacht sei. Rukia trainierte sogleich mit Orihime in der Soul Society, damit beide stärker werden und für den Kampf gegen die Arrancar-Armee gewappnet sind. thumb|Rukias Versuch im Kampf gegen Grimmjow beizustehenAls Rukia dann wegen eines Notrufes in die Menschenwelt zurückkehrte, half sie Ichigo bei dessen Kampf gegen Grimmjow, der zusammen mit Wonderweiss Margela, Luppi Antenor und Yammy erneut die dort stationierten Shinigami angriff. Sie schaffte es den Espada mit ihrem Sode no Shirayuki, Hakuren einzufrieren, aber dies war nur von kurzer Dauer, denn der starke Grimmjow konnte sich aus der Eisschicht befreien und zielte mit einem Cero direkt auf Rukias Kopf. Beide waren also chancenlos und mussten von Shinji Hirako gerettet in letzter Minute werden. Später hörte sie von Yamamoto, zusammen mit den anderen, dass Orihime Inoue angeblich zu Aizen übergelaufen sei. Eine Gefangennahme wäre zwar auch nicht ausgeschlossen, doch sei in beiden Fällen eine Rettungsmission nicht möglich da die Schlacht gegen Aizen schon bald bevorstand und deshalb jeder Shinigami an der Front gebraucht wurde. Rukia, Renji & Co. wurden deshalb zur Soul Society zurückbeordert. Zuerst wollte Rukia sich gegen die Entscheidung stellen und nicht wieder zur Soul Society zurückkehren, doch da sich der Hauptmann der 1. Kompanie dies schon gedacht hatte, hatte jener bereits Byakuya Kuchiki und Kenpachi Zarakiindie reale Welt geschickt, um ihre Untergebenen abzuholen und Falls nötig Gewalt anzuwenden. Rukia und Renji hatten somit keine andere Wahl als ohne Widerworte mit zurück zur Soul Society zugehen. Hueco Mundo Saga thumb|left|176px|Freunde halten zusammen Da aber Rukia und Renji sehr gute Freunde von Ichigo und auch Orihime sind, wollten sie zurückkehren um Ichigo zu helfen Orihime aus Hueco Mundo befreien. Als sie hörten, dass Ichigo bereits ohne sie losgezogen sei, erlaubte, natürlich nur inoffiziell, Byakuya Kuchiki es, dass sie Ichigo hinterher eilen und diesem helfen. In Hueco Mundo konnten die beiden Ichigo, Uryū und Chad noch einholen bevor diese es bis nach Las Noches geschafft hatten. Ichigo war froh seine beiden Freunde wiederzusehen, bekam aber von jedem erst mal einen Schlag auf den Kopf verpasst, da er es gewagt hatte, ohne sie loszugehen, da er wohl nicht an ihre Rückkehr glaubte. Doch Rukia gab ihm zu verstehen, dass sie doch alle Freunde seien, und sie deshalb weder ihn noch Orihime im Stich lassen würden. Während ihres Wiedersehens trafen sie ebenfalls auf Nel, Pesche Guatiche, Dondochakka Birstanne und Bawabawa, wurden aber vom Wächter des Wüstensandes Lunuganga angegriffen. Und Rukia schaffte es ihn mit ihrem Zanpakutō einzufrieren und zu töten. thumb|171px|Rukia gegen Kaien?Gemeinsam erreichten sie dann endlich Las Noches, mussten sich dann aber, als es im inneren zu viele verschiedene Wege gibt, aufteilen. Auf Rukias Weg begegnete sie dem Noveno Espada, Aaroniero Arruruerie, der sich Rukia in der Gestalt von Kaien Shiba, ihrem früheren Freund und Vizekapitän, vorstellte. Er versuchte Rukia zu täuschen und sie so dazu zu bringen ihre eigenen Freunde zu töten. Als dieses jedoch misslingt, zeigte er ihr sein wahres Gesicht und versuchte auch sie zu töten doch Rukia wehrte sich und erfuhr dabei was die Schwäche des Espada war, das Licht. Aaroniero hatte zuvor den Hollow Metastacia verschlungen, jener Hollow der die Seele von Kaien gefressen hatte. Und somit konnte Aaroniero dessen Körper und Erinnerungen übernehmen. Niedergeschlagen, dass sie die Seele ihres Mentors nicht, wie sie vorher gehofft hatte, befreit hatte, sondern immer noch von einem Hollow gepeinigt wurde, besiegte sie Aaroniero Arruruerie, damit Kaien Shiba endlich frei sein konnte. So konnte Rukia den Espada zwar töten, indem sie dessen Glaskuppel zerstörte, sie selbst wurde dabei jedoch von Kaien Shibas Nejibana, welches der Espada imitierte aufgespießt und lebensgefährlich verletzt. thumb|left|180px|Rukia besiegt Aaroniero ArruruerieAls der Séptima Espada Zommari Rureaux die Nachricht von Tod Aaronieros erfährt, taucht er bei Rukia auf um diese endgültig zu beseitigen. Dabei wurde sie überraschenderweise in letzter Sekunde von Byakuya beschützt, der mit einigen Kommandanten und Vizekommandanten zur Verstärkung ebenfalls nach Hueco Mundo gekommen war. Während des gesamten Kampfes von Byakuya gegen Zommari war Rukia bewusstlos, wurde aber ohne es zu wissen von Zommaris Amor kontrolliert, sodass sie ihr Schwert gegen den zur Hilfe eilenden Hanatarō, gegen Byakuya und schlussendlich gegen sich selbst richtete. Ihr Bruder aber vermochte Schlimmeres zu verhindern und konnte Zommari mithilfe seines Bankai Senbonzakura Kageyoshi vernichten. Daraufhin wird Rukia dann von der Vizekommandantin der 4. Einheit Isane Kotetsu geheilt. Shūsuke Amagai Saga In der Klasse unterhielt Rukia sich zusammen mit Orihime und weiteren Klassenkameradinnen über ihre Kunsthausaufgabe, bei der Rukia ihre geliebten Chappyhasen beim Work-out zeichnete. Plötzlich klingelt ihr Soul Phone, weshalb sie und Ichigo sich sofort um einen auftauchenden Hollow kümmern wollten. Überraschenderweise waren es an die 50. Hollow, weshalb sich beide aufteilten, um diese zu vernichten. Als Ichigo daraufhin jemanden in einem Gigai trifft, begibt Rukia sich zum Urahara Laden, wo Kisuke ihr jedoch ebenfalls nichts darüber erzählen konnte. Rurichiyo Kasumiōji erschien am darauf folgenden Tag in ihrer Schule. thumb|180px|Rukia gegen Jinnai DōkoNachdem sie dann halfen, das Attentat auf Rurichiyo zu vereiteln, erfährt Rukia, dass die kleine Adelige das Ziel von Gyōkaku Kumoi ist. Ebenso erfuhr Rukia den Nachnamen Rurichiyos, welchen sie als ein Adelshaus der Soul Society wiedererkannte. Und als Ryūsei Kenzaki Ichigo bitten, Rurichiyos Leibwächter zu werden, zwang Rukia diesen, diese Aufgabe zu übernehmen. Zusammen mit Rurichiyo und Ichigo unternimmt Rukia daraufhin viele Aktivitäten aus dem Diesseits. Als Rurichiyo in der Nacht darauf angegriffen wird, nehmen Rukia und Ichigo es mit dem Angreifer auf. Dies verschafft Kenryū und Enryū genug Zeit um mit Rurichiyo zu fliehen. Nachdem Rurichiyo im Alleingang in die Soul Society ging, eilten Rukia und Ichigo dieser nach, wo Rukia schlussendlich gegen Jinnai Dōko kämpfte. Sie nutzte ihr Shikai um diesen einzufrieren, der aber konnte sich befreien, wurde jedoch kurz darauf von seinem eigenen Bakkōtōverschlungenund verstarban den Folgen. Später wurden Rukia und Ichigo von der 2. Division umzingelt, als diese auf der Adelshochzeit von Rurichiyo und Shū Kannogi für ärger sorgten. Rukia kreuzte daraufhin die Klingen mit Suì-Fēng, um so Ichigo genug Zeit zu verschaffen, damit dieser Rurichiyo retten konnte. Und als sich die gerettete Rurichiyo als eine Hochstaplerin herausstellte, schafften Rukia und Ichigo es, dank der Hilfe von Shū Kannogi, zusammen zu entkommen. Schnell wurden sie aber vom neuen Kommandanten der 3. Division Shūsuke Amagai aufgespürt, welcher aber die gute Absicht hinter Rukia und Ichigos Vorhaben erkannte und ihnen bei ihrem Vorhaben, Rurichiyo zu retten, unterstützen wollte. thumb|left|180px|Shuu hilft bei der FluchtAls sie zum Anwesen der Kasumiōji Familie gingen, treffen sie auf Tōshirō Hitsugaya und wurden von diesem angegriffen. Wobei Rukia es mit dessen Vizekommandantin Rangiku aufnimmt. Doch der Kampf wird schnell unterbrochen, als es neue Befehle für die Shinigami gibt, diesmal sollte die Kasumiōji Familie festgenommen werden. Allerdings tauchten die Männer von Kumoi, alle mit Bakkōtō bewaffnet, auf, gegen die sich nun Rangiku und Rukia behaupten mussten. Rukia begibt sich wenig später auf die Suche nach Ichigo und Shū, welche sie von den Attentätern umzingelt im Inneren des Anwesens findet. Zusammen mit Shū begibt sie sich daraufhin zu Rurichiyo, welche im Anwesen in einem Geheimzimmer gefangen gehalten wurde. Kumoi nimmt Rurichiyo jedoch als seine Geisel, sodass Rukia diesen nicht bekämpfen konnte. Doch Kommandant Amagai tauchte überraschend auf, tötete Kumoi und nahm Rurichyio zu Rukias Überraschung mit sich. Später sah Rukia dann mit an, wie Ichigo gegen Amagai kämpfte und schließlich gewann. Fake Karakura Town Saga thumb|180px|Umzingelt von den SoldatenNachdem sie vollständig von den Verletzungen welche ihr Aaroniero und Zommari zuvor zugefügt hatten, geheilt wurde, half sie Ichigo erneut weiter Orihime zu befreien, indem sie dessen Kampf gegen Rudobōn, dem Anführer der Exequias, ablöste. Nachdem dieser seine Resurrección entfesselte, konnte er unendlich viele Hollowsoldaten erschaffen, die auf alle Rukia losgingen. Durch die Fähigkeiten ihres Zanpakutō, alle Angreifer zu vereisen, hatte Rukia eine gute Chance auf den Sieg gegen den Arrancar. Bis sich allerdings Yammy einmischte und Rudobōn einfach mit der Faust wegschlug, da er ihm im Weg war. Rukia versucht daraufhin, zusammen mit Renji und Chad, Yammy zu besiegen doch, als dieser seine wahre Form präsentierte und es sich zeigte, dass er der Decíma Espada ist, der stärkste unter den Espada, sieht, es schlecht für die Drei kämpfenden aus. Gemeinsam versuchten sie zwar alles in ihrer Macht stehende um den riesen Arrancar zu besiegen, haben aber wenig Erfolg. thumb|left|190px|Yammy hat Rukia fest im GriffAls Ichigo es endlich schaffte Ulquiorra Cifer zu besiegen und Orihime aus deren Gefangenschaft zu befreien, kam jener seinen Freunden zur Hilfe und brachte so auch Rukia, die drohte auf dem Boden auf zu schellen, nachdem der große Espada sie niedergeworfen hatte, in Sicherheit. Sofort bemerkte Rukia die Veränderung an Ichigos Maske und stellt sich die Frage, was während dessen Kampfes auf der Kuppel von Las Noches vorgefallen war. Ichigo wurde dann von Kenpachi und Byakuya abgelöst, um in die Soul Society zurück zu kehren um es dort mit Aizen aufzunehmen. Die beiden unterschiedlichen Kommandanten kümmerten sich daraufhin um Yammy, während Rukia erneut geheilt wurde. Zanpakutō-Rebellion Saga Ihren ersten Auftritt hat Rukia in der Saga zusammen mit vielen anderen hochrangigen Shinigami, als diese, mittels einer gefälschte Nachricht Yamamotos, auf den Sōkyoku Hügel gelockt werden. Dort taucht urplötzlich Muramasa auf, der all ihre Zanpakutō materialisiert hat, welche gegen die Shinigami aufbegehren. Nachdem Rukia und die anderen Shinigami verzweifelt versucht haben Muramasa und die restlichen Zanpakutō zu besiegen, müssen sie feststellen, dass sie nicht genügend Macht ohne ihre Zanpakutō haben. thumb|183px|Rukia kämpt gegen ihr Zanpakuto Die Seireitei wurde daraufhin von ihren eigenen Zanpakutō ins Chaos gestürzt. Schwer verletzt konnte Rukia zusammen mit Renji entkommen. Jedoch stellte sich ihr Rukias Zanpakutō Sode no Shirayuki in den Weg, bei einem anschlienden Angriff wurde sie dabei von Renji getrennt und kann sich selbst nur schwer verletzt ins Diesseits retten, wo sie Ichigo direkt in die Arme fiel. Jedoch ist ihr auch Sode no Shirayuki gefolgt, die sich einen kurzen Kampf mit Ichigo lieferte, bevor sie zurück in die Soul Society flüchtete. thumb|left|200px|Rukia kettet sich an Sode no Shirayuki Ichigo brachte Rukia daraufhin zum Urahara Laden, damit diese sich dort erholen konnte. Als Rukia dort von Orihime geheilt wird und wieder ihr Bewusstsein zurück erlangt, machte sie sich sorgen um ihren Bruder, jedoch versuchte Ichigo sie wieder aufzubauen. In der folgenden Nacht aber flüchtete Rukia aus sorge um ihren Bruder zurück in die Soul Society. Dort begibt sie sich zum Kuchiki Anwesen, wo sie erneut auf Sode no Shirayuki trifft. Mit dieser entfacht ein neuer Kampf, bei dem Rukia die Gründe für deren Aufbegehren erfuhr. Sie versuchte ihr Zanpakutō zwar etwas entgegen zu setzten, dennoch behielt Sode no Shirayuki die Oberhand und drohte Rukia mit dem Hakuren einzueisen. Im passenden Moment tauchte Ichigo auf, welcher ihr in die Soul Society nachgereist war, und übernimmt kurzzeitig Rukias Kampf. Mitten im Kampf Ichigos mischte sich Rukia daraufhin ein und attackiert Sode no Shirayuki ohne erfolg von hinten. Jene besteht darauf den Kampf gegen ihr eigenes Zanpakutō kämpfen zu dürfen und entschließt sich dazu ihr Zanpakutō die Freiheit zu schenken. Im Kampf heftete sie sich dann an ihr Zanpakuto um sich kurz darauf mit dem Sōren Sōkatsui in die Luft zu jagen. Sode no Shirayuki wird kurzzeitig aus Muramasa Bann entzogen und greift noch nach Rukia, kann diese aber nicht mehr erreichen. Rukia geht nach diesem Kampf bewusstlos zu Boden. thumb|190px|Muramasa greift an Später erwacht Rukia in dem Gebäude der 4. Einheit, wo sie sich nach dem Kampf langsam wieder von ihren Verletzungen erholte. Dort erzählte sie auch Ichigo davon, dass sie ein ganz schlechtes Gefühl wegen der Situation um Byakuya hat. Aus diesem Grund versuchte sie später Informationen über Byakuyas verbleib zu sammel und durchsuchte dessen Büro bis sie dort einschlief. Als sie dort wieder erwachte traf sie auf ihren Bruder, welcher sich mit Muramasa verbündet hatte und mit seinem Zanpakutō seine eigene Division angriff. Er befielt ihr, dass sie sich von ihm fernhalten solle, und gibt Rukia ihr, dass von ihm zerbrochene Sode no Shirayuki zurück. Bevor Senbonzakura Rukia dann angreifen konnte, wehrte Renji dessen Attacke ab und begab sich in den Kampf gegen seinen Kommandanten. Als anschließend weitere Zanpakutō auftauchen, will Kazeshini Rukia und Renji erledigen, jedoch tauchen im richtigen Moment die Onmitsukidō und weitere bekannte Shinigami auf, welche sie retten können. Es kam zum Kampf gegen die Zanpakuto. Auf dem Schlachtfeld wurde Rukia daraufhin von Ashisogi Jizōs Gift verletzt und vorerst außer Gefecht gesetzt. Nachdem sie geheilt wurde, unterhielt sie sich mit ihrem Kommandanten über die Motive ihres Bruders. Erneut erscheint Rukia, als Byakuya und Muramasa nach Karakura gingen, um dort Kouga Kuchiki zu befreien. Da sie Byakuyas Reiatsu folgte, konnte sie noch rechtzeitig Uryū und Orihime mit einem Kidō retten, als Muramasa die beiden angriff. Doch Muramasa beschwor daraufhin eine Horde Hollow mit denen er Rukia, Orihime, Uryū und Chad beschäftigt hielt. Ichigo tauchte auf, konnte aber Muramasa und Kouga vorerst nicht stoppen. Rukia sah im Anschluss geschockt mit an, wie Kouga Muramasa erstach und anschließend den Kampf gegen Byakuya aufnahm, welcher so getan hatte, als würde er die Soul Society hintergehen um den Namen seiner Familie wieder reinzuwaschen den Kouga in den Schmutz gezogen hatte. Später kämpfte Rukia dann an Ichigos Seite gegen die Horden von Menos Grande welche auftauchten. Als ein Hollow daraufhin Rukia angriff, während diese versuchte Orihime zu beschützen, tauchte Sode no Shirayuki auf und rettete die beiden. Zusammen mit ihren Zanpakutō kämpften die Shinigami, darunter auch Rukia gegen die Menos Grande Armee. Und auch der hollowfizierten Muramasa sowie Kouga wurde bald darauf besiegt. Schwertfeind Arc thumb|left|200px|Die Schwertfeinde tauchen auf Als alles überstanden ist, kehren alle zurück in die Soul Society wo Rukia das Kirschblütenfest, welches Byakuya auf dem Kuchiki-Anwesen veranstalten ließ, feierte. Jedoch erschienen plötzlich zwei Schwertfeinde die alle angegriffen. Da sie jedoch ihr Zanpakutō nicht bei sich trug wurde sie alsbald von ihnen in die Ecke gedrängt, konnte aber von den Zanpakutogeistern Sode no Shirayuki und Senbonzakura gerettet werden. Zusammen mit ihrem Bruder begaben sie sich daraufhin zum Forschungs Institut in die 12. Einheit, wo sie mit Mayuri Kurotsuchi über den Vorfall sprachen. Dieser klärte sie über die Gegner auf, woraufhin sich Rukia, Sode no Shirayuki und Senbonzakura auf die Suche nach weiteren Schwertfeinden begaben. Rukia und ihr Zanpakuto nutzen jedoch die Zeit um sich richtig auszusprechen. Im Anschluss tauchte ein weiterer Schwertfeind auf, den Rukia besiegen konnte, indem sie ihre Kräfte mit Sode no Shirayuki kombinierte. Zum Finale des Fillerarcs kämpfte Rukia zusammen mit weiteren Shinigami, darunter Renji, Izuru und Rangiku gegen einen mächtigen Schwertfeind mit Namen Kirikaze. Mit vereinten Kräften schafften sie es, die Shinigami zusammen mit ihren Zanpakutō, ihren Gegner zu schwächen. Indem Rukia und die anderen ihr Reiatsu Renji übertragen, konnte dieser Kirikaze mit seinem Bankai schlussendlich erledigen und die Zanpakutō kehrten endgültig in ihre Schwertform zurück. Deicide Saga thumb|156px|Der endgültige Abschied?Als der KampfvonIchigo gegen Sōsuke Aizen endlich beendet ist, tauchte auch Rukia zusammen mit den anderen Freunden Ichigos erneut auf. Rukia war nun fast vollkommen geheilt, hatte jedoch einen Arm eingegipst und in einer Schlinge. Als Ichigo nach dem freudigen Wiedersehen zusammenbricht, war auch Rukia sehr geschockt und eilte sofort zu dem sich in Schmerzen windenden Ichigo. Ichigo schlief daraufhin 10 Tage lang und als er in der Villa der Kuchikis wieder aufwachte, standen seine Freunde, darunter auch Rukia an seinem Bett. Beide unterhielten sich daraufhin über den Verlust von Ichigos Shinigamikräfte und ein Abschied von diesem folgte. Ichigo kehrte daraufhin mit seinen Freunden nach Karakura Town zurück und er war nicht mehr länger in der Lage Rukia zu sehen. The Lost Substitute Shinigami Saga thumb|left|300px|Rukias Rückkehr als Vizekommandant - Ichigo ist geschockt Während seines Fullbringtrainings mit Xcution, hört Ichigo Rukias Stimme aus seinem Ersatzshinigami Abzeichen, kann sich dies jedoch nicht erklären. Später während des Kampfes und nach der Enthüllung von Ginjōs Plan taucht Rukia in Begleitung von Urahara und Isshin wieder auf, nachdem sie wie auch im allerersten Kapitel Ichigo eine Art Zanpakutō durch den Brustkorb sticht. Zum ersten mal seit ihres Auflösens sieht Ichigo in Rukias Gesicht, das nun von einer kürzeren Haarfrisur geschmückt wird. Zudem trägt Rukia nun das Abzeichen des Vizekommandanten, das seit Kaien ShibasTod Niemand mehr trug. Durch den Stich des Zanpakutos in seinen Brustkorb erhielt Ichigo seine Shinigamikräfte zurück, da all seine Freunde aus der Gotei 13 ihr Reiatsu in die Klinge steckten um Ichigos Kräfte wieder zu erwecken. right|thumb|Riruka vs Rukia Rukia streitet sich mit Ichigo, wieso er sich denn so hängen lassen würde, seit sie verschwunden sei. Nach einem kurzen Gespräch wurden die zwei, wie auch die restlichen Kommandanten die mit Rukia reisten, durch Yukios Fullbring in seine digitale Welt gefangen. Hier traf Rukia auf Riruka Dokugamine, gegen die sie kämpfen sollte. Gleich zu Anfang des Kampfes hatte Rukia Probleme, da sie es nicht mit sich vereinbaren konnte, die Stofftiere Rirukas zu zerschneiden. Das Xcution Mitglied benutzte schon bald darauf ihr Fullbring und schaffte es so, den Shinigami in ein Stofftier zu bannen, wodurch dieser wehrlos war. Riruka erzählte im Laufe des Kampfes, wieso die Mitglieder der Xcution so waren, wie sie nun seien. Rukia versuchte in Stofftiergestalt ihre Gegnerin mit ihrem Zanpakutō einzufrieren, jedoch befreite Riruka diese aus dem Stofftierkörper,nur um im nächsten Augenblick anzugreifen. Später verschwand Riruka unter der Erklärung, dass sie nicht von Rukia besiegt werden wollte. Der Shinigami brach zusammen und erwachte einige Zeit später wieder in Renjis Armen. Sie und die Kommandanten warteten nun auf Ichigo, der noch immer mit Ishida gegen Ginjo in der virtuellen Welt kämpfte. Kurz darauf machten sich die Shinigami wieder auf den Weg zur Soul Society. Rukia fragte überrascht nach, warum sie denn verschwinden wollen, anstatt Ichigo zu helfen. Sie erklärten, dass sie nur gekommen seien, um Ichigos Entscheidung zu verfolgen und nun, da die Mission abgeschlossen war, sie keinen Grund mehr hätten, in der Menschenwelt zu verbleiben. thumb|200px|left|Riruka erscheint und nimmt den Angriff entgegen Hitsugaya erkannte an, dass Rukia Recht hatte, dass Ichigo sich nicht gegen die Soul Society stellen würde und sagt auch, dass er froh sei, dass Ichigo der nächste Substitute Shinigami nach Ginjo geworden sei. Kurz darauf verschwanden alle Shinigami, mit Ausnahme von Rukia. Als Shūkurō Tsukishima Ichigo überraschend von hinten angriff, sprang Rukia dazwischen und Riruka erscheint durch eine Art Tür, welche sich auf ihrer Brust öffnete. Diese nahm den Angriff anstelle der zwei entgingen. Rukia kollabierte darauf, doch Ichigo konnte sie auffangen. Später sieht man Rukia mit den anderen im Urahara-Shop, während Riruka dort wieder aufwachte und sich von dem Angriff erholte. The Thousand-Year Blood War Saga Während die Kapitäne in einer Besprechung sind, läuft Rukia ungeduldig auf und ab, bis Renji versucht, sie zu beruhigen. Izuru unterbricht die zwei, um ihnen über die jüngsten Ereignisse von dem Verschwinden einiger Shinigamis im Rukongai zu berichten. Als Säulen aus blauen Flammen über Seireitei ausbrachen und somit der Angriff des Wandenreich begann, begegnet Rukia auf ihrem Weg zur Basis Kiyone Kotetsu und Sentarō Kotsubaki, welchen sie hastig erklärt, dass der Feind vermutlich bei den Säulen warten wird. left|thumb|Rukia und Renji nach ihrer OP. Einige Zeit danach wird Rukia, zusammen mit den anderen Kapitänen und Offizieren von Rin Tsubokura darüber informiert, dass Ichigo auf dem Weg zur Soul Society ist. Später wird Rukia von dem augenscheinlichen Tod Byakuyas abgelenkt, was ihr unbekannter Gegner für sich nutzte und sie bewusstlos schlug. Während Rukia und Renji sich in der Basis der 4.Division von ihren schweren Verletzungen erholten, sprach diese kurz mit Ichigo, welcher sie besuchen kam. Nachdem er wieder gegangen war fragte sie Kommandant Shinji Hirako nach seiner Meinung, weshalb Ichigo einen solch traurigen Ausdruck trug. Dieser antwortet, dass es sicher nur eine Folge eines schwierigen Kampfes sei, jedoch sagt ihr ihre Intuition, dass es sich um etwas weit aus ernsteres handeln würde. Später bringt Senjumaru Shutara Rukia, Renji und Byakuya zu dem Tor der Royal Guard's Tenchuren, so dass diese dort vollständig genesen können. Nach der Ankunft in Reiōkyū werden Rukia und die zwei anderen in die „Blood Hell Pond“ Quellen gebadet, welche einzigartige heilende Eigenschaften besitzt, so dass diese behandelt werden. Trivia *Rukia ist der erste Charakter der in der Handlung auftritt, jedoch nicht der erste Charaktere dessen Namen erwähnt wird. *Für ihre Persönlichkeit wurde das Lied "Wing-Stock" von Ashley MacIsaac aus dem Album "Hi, How Are You Today?" zugeordnet. *Im dritten Bleachfilm ist Rukia sowohl die zweite Protagonistin als auch die Hauptantagonistin (Dark Rukia). *Sie ist ein Mitglied der Shinigamifrauen-Vereinigung. *Sie kann schrecklich zeichnen, tut es aber sehr gern. *In einem Interview mit Kon erfährt man das Rukia eine Zeit lang das Bad der Kurosakis benutzte, als sie dort noch wohnte und Ichigo so lange ein Auge auf seine Familie werfen musste, während Rukia noch im Bad war. Allerdings wurde ihr diese Vorgehensweise nach einer Weile doch zu gefährlich und sie entschied sich dafür das Bad im Urahara-Shop zu benutzen. Nach Kons Aussage, sei dies jedoch viel gefährlicher. *Wenn sie in der realen Welt ist, schläft sie am liebsten in Ichigos Wandschrank und erschreckt ihn immer fürchterlich, wenn sie auf einmal die Schranktür aufreißt und schreiend herausspringt, zum Beispiel wenn ein Hollow in der Nähe ist, den sie zuvor geortet hatte. *Sie klettert gerne an hoch gelegene Orte. *Rukia mag alles was mit Hasen zu tun hat, vor allem Chappy das Häschen hat es ihr angetan. *Sie isst gerne Kyuri (= Gurken) und Shiratama (= Reismehlköße). *Rukia tauchte bisher in allen Videospielen von Bleach auf. *Rukias Seiyū Fumiko Orikasa hat schon diverse Songs für die Bleach Beat Collection in der Rolle als Rukia eingesungen. Mit den Titeln: Wind, Ten no Hoshi, Hibiku/Echo, Moon. Und den Duetten: Holy Fight, zusammen mit Yuki Matsuoka, die Sprecherin von Orihime, Listen to ONE story mit dem Sprecher von Byakuya Kuchiki, Ryotaro Okiayu, und Memories in the Rain und Glow mit Ichigos Seiyū Masakazu Morita. Als Featuring zu Renjis Sprecher Kentaro Ito Gomi Tamemitai na Machi de Oretachi wa Deatta. Zudem gibt es noch die Gesprächsaufnahmen zusammen mit Byakuyas, Ichigos und Sode no Shirayukis Seiyū Mie Sonozaki. Auch hat Fumiko Orikasa zusammen mit Yuki Matsuoka Scandals "Shojo S", das 10. Animeopening für die CD Bleach Concept Covers gecovert. *In den bisherigen Popularitätsvoten ist sie bisher immer in die Top Ten gekommen. Zuletzt belegte sie im 4. Votum den 2. Platz mit 7895 Stimmen und übertrumpfte sogar Ichigo. Ihr Schwert Sode no Shirayuki erreichte im Zanpakutōvotum ebenfalls den 2. Platz, und ihr Kampf gegen Aaroniero belegt den 7. Platz im Kampfvotum. *Aufgrund ihrer kindlichen Erscheinung gibt sie sich meist sehr reif und erwachsen. Dafür benimmt sie sich wieder sehr kindisch, zum Beispiel wenn sie stolz ihre Zeichnungen präsentiert oder etwas in Chappyform geschenkt bekommt. Das führt oft zu Verwunderung, vor allem bei Ichigo und seinen Freunden. *Eine zeitlang wurden ihre Zeichnungen, die ihre Hollowjagd mit Ichigo dokumentieren, in den Seireitei-Nachrichten abgedruck. Ichigo war davon nicht sehr begeistert. en:Rukia Kuchiki es:Rukia Kuchiki fr:Rukia Kuchiki pl:Rukia Kuchiki ru:Рукия Кучики Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Shinigami Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Gotei 13 Kategorie:13. Kompanie Kategorie:Kommandant Kategorie:Vizekommandant Kategorie:Offizier Kategorie:Familie Kuchiki Kategorie:Protagonist Kategorie:Manga Kategorie:Anime Kategorie:Artikel des Monats